


Movie Magic

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga wants to go on a movie date.





	Movie Magic

“Please Nika?”

“No!” Nikaido hissed. “Two guys going to the movies to watch something epic like ‘GANTZ’ is one thing, but two guys going to watch a… a romantic film??? People will look at us funny!  And what if we get recognized???  We’re about to debut Ken-chan! I don’t want some weird scandal in the papers before the CD is even released…”  Nikaido rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache from all this worrying.

“But Nika…” Senga whined, “We never go on dates…”

“I see you almost every day and we’re ALWAYS sleeping at each other’s houses…”

“But it’s not the same!  Please Nika? This movie has been out forever and we’ll go during the day! Everyone will be at school or work! There’ll hardly be anyone there…” Senga made his best 'kicked puppy' face.

Nikaido felt his resolve melting away. He knew there was no way he would win. He was also sure Senga knew it too.  “Fine…” Nikaido sighed.

“YAY! Don’t worry so much! It’ll be fun!” Senga kissed Nikaido’s cheek and bounced off to put his skates on for rehearsal.

Nikaido was left smiling inwardly at how simple Senga was. If it made the other boy that happy, he was more than willing to see a gushy romantic film… just as long as the other members don’t find out… He would never hear the end of it.

************************

Nikaido was waiting outside of the promised movie theater.  He looked at his watch and cursed himself for getting there 5 minutes early because it was already 10 and Senga still hadn’t shown up.  He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall, taking the time to look around.  At least Senga had been right about it not being busy, the place was practically deserted. If it hadn’t been for the person selling the tickets, he would’ve thought the theater was still closed.

_Sono fune wo koide yuke omae ga kiete yorokobu mune ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na~~_

Nika looks at his cell phone, _‘Kenpi._ ’  “Where are you?” He all but shouted as he answered the call.

“Inside~ Come on Nika! hurry up! the movie is gonna start soon! I already got the snacks and the seats! See you in a bit~”

“What do you mean you’re...” but Senga had already hung up.  Nikaido rubbed his temples again.  Weren’t they supposed to be on a date? Wasn’t this Senga’s idea? So why had Senga left him waiting outside by himself?  Nikaido grumbled to himself as he bought his ticket and entered the complex.  He quickly found the theater number and went inside.  It didn’t take him long to spot his boyfriend, Senga was sitting in the very last row of the dark theater and when Nikaido looked around, there was only one more couple at the very front of the theater.  He felt just a little more relieved, but still irritated, as he slid into the seat next to Senga.

“Hi there!”

Nikaido just grunted in response.

Senga looked at Nikaido questioningly. “Nika? What’s wrong?”

Nikaido glared at Senga. “Really? You left me waiting outside by myself!”

“But Nika... I thought you were worried about us being seen coming into this movie together... I thought you’d be less worried if we came in separately so I got here early!”

Nikaido just had to shake his head. That was so like Senga, always thinking about him but doing things in a strange way. Just thinking about it now, it made more sense and Nikaido felt his irritation slip away.  He ruffled Senga’s hair, “well, it doesn’t matter now hm?”

Senga’s face lit up, relieved that Nikaido wasn’t mad.  He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, “Thank you for agreeing to go on a date!  It’ll be fun! promise!”

Nikaido smiled to himself as he turned to the front to watch the movie that was starting.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Senga digging into his bag.  He turned to look as Senga pulled out a big box of Pocky and turned to look at Nikaido. “Snuck it in~” he said proudly.

Nikaido smirked at Senga’s smug expression and turned back to the screen.  Senga pushed up the armrest separating the two and pulled Nikaido’s arm around his shoulder.  He smiled up at his boyfriend as he settled comfortably against his chest and offered him a Pocky stick.

Nikaido was glad that the theater was dark as he took the offered Pocky between his lips because he could feel himself start to blush.  Senga smiled, satisfied as he turned back to watch the movie.

*********************

Nikaido stroked Senga’s hair as they watched silently, Senga still cuddling against his chest, sobbing softly as the movie got sad.  Senga felt Nikaido’s breathing get shallower and glanced up to see a single tear roll down his cheek.  Senga’s eyes go big as he pulled back slightly off of Nikaido’s chest and wiped his own tears away on his sleeve. “Nika...” Senga whispered.

Nikaido wiped his face quickly with the back of his hand before turning to look at his boyfriend.  Senga smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Nikaido’s neck and pressing their forehead’s together. “My Nika was actually crying~” he giggled.

“Who was crying... Stupid...” Nikaido averted his eyes but didn’t try to pull away. “Besides... You were crying more...”

“See? ‘More’! So you admit it!” Senga teased. Nikaido started to move, but Senga tightened his grip. “Awwww. Don’t sulk Nika...”  Senga rubbed his nose against Nikaido’s and brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s.

Nikaido sighed at the contact and finally looked Senga in the eyes. “Kenpi...” Nikaido murmured as he pressed their lips together gently.  They pulled apart and Nikaido swung Senga’s legs over his lap, pulling his lover closer.  Senga was still sitting in his own seat, but now he was almost sitting on top of Nikaido as well, Nikaido’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Senga smiled as Nikaido cupped his cheek in his hand, wiping away traces of previously forgotten tears.  Nikaido’s hand slid down to Senga’s neck as he pulled him in to another gentle kiss.  Nikaido could feel Senga melting against him as he nipped at his bottom lip.

A whimper escaped Senga’s lips as Nikaido pulled away and smiled at him. “Hush, Kenpi,” Nikaido said, as he brought his finger up to Senga’s lips.  Nikaido pressed their foreheads together again before kissing his boyfriend on the nose.  He ran his hand down Senga’s arm, intertwining their fingers and pulling him in closer before going back to watch the movie.

Senga smiled as he squeezed Nikaido’s hand and rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, snuggling even closer.  Senga no longer knew what was going on in the movie, not that he really cared anymore, so he closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of Nikaido’s breathing.

“Ne, Nika?” Senga said, eyes still closed. “Can I come over after this? I want to spend more time with you...”

Nikaido smiled and kissed the other on the forehead. “Yeah. Stay with me tonight.”

Senga nodded. He knew Nikaido could feel his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Nikaido’s house, the 2 called out their greetings.  Nikaido gave the cake that Senga had insisted they buy to his mother, but not before plating 2 pieces for them to take to his room.

He put the plates down on his bed sat down as Senga closed and locked the door.  Senga bounced over to the bed and sat down across from Nikaido, grabbing his piece of cake and taking a bite.  Senga’s eyes sparkled, “yummm~”.

Nikaido smiled at how happy the boy was over a simple piece of cake. He poked at his strawberry and offered it to Senga, who happily ate it. When he was almost done with his piece he heard Senga’s voice.

“Ne Nika~”

Nikaido looked up as he felt Senga’s finger swipe his cheek.

“Oi!” cried Nikaido when he noticed Senga’s finger was covered in cream.

“Haha~ Sorry~ I just couldn’t resist~” Senga giggled, as he leaned forward and licked Nikaido’s cheek clean.

Nikaido felt his breath catch as Senga smiled smugly, looking proud of himself. 

“Ne Kenpi~” Nika smiled, leaning forward a bit.

“Hmmm?”

“You’ve got cream right there...” he whispered, as he licked the corner of Senga’s mouth.  Senga gasped and Nikaido took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth and locked lips. Senga let out a muffled moan and Nikaido licked his boyfriend’s lips one last time before pulling away.

Senga stared at Nikaido wide-eyed as he brought Senga’s cream-covered finger to his lips, smirking before proceeding to lick and suck it clean. Senga could feel the heat rising between his legs as Nikaido pulled his lips away from Senga’s finger and dropped his hand. “Sweet,” he grinned.

“Nika...” Senga’s eyes got dark with want.  Nikaido captured Senga’s lips in a heated kiss, moving their forgotten cakes to the table beside his bed before gently pushing Senga onto his back. Senga reached up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as Nikaido kissed him senseless. 

Nikaido rubbed his arousal against Senga’s, causing them to both groan in pleasure. 

Senga tugged at the hem of Nikaido’s shirt and the other allowed him to swiftly pull it off and toss it on the floor, Senga’s own shirt following shortly after.  Nikaido ran a hand down Senga’s chest and stomach, smiling as the other shivered at the touch.

Nikaido locked eyes with his boyfriend as he pulled one of Senga’s hands from his neck and kissed his palm. “Kento... can I?”  Nikaido licked Senga’s finger again, slipping it into his mouth to show the other what he was asking.

Senga only nodded in reply, not being able to find his voice.  Nikaido smiled at the other again before kissing Senga briefly on the lips and brushing his finger against his cheek.

Nikaido left a trail of kisses down Senga’s neck, chest, and stomach as he made quick work of Senga’s jeans and boxers.  He pushed Senga’s legs apart and placed a kiss on Senga’s tip. Senga squeezed his eyes shut.

“Kento... Look at me..” Nikaido kissed the inside of Senga’s thigh.

Senga slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at his boyfriend.

Nikaido smiled up at him again as he licked Senga’s tip and slipped it past his lips. Nikaido held Senga’s hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth as he concentrated on just the tip, licking and sucking just enough to make Senga go crazy, but not enough to give him release.

“Takashi... Please...” Senga begged as he worked a hand into Nikaido’s hair, squirming beneath his grip.

Nikaido took one hand off of Senga’s hip as he undid his own jeans and started working himself.  Nikaido swallowed Senga’s erection and the other had to bite back a moan. Senga kept watching as Nikaido increased his speed, getting off on his taste.

“Come for me, Kento...” Nikaido whispered, voice low and rough. 

“Takashi...” That was all Senga could take as he released himself into Nikaido’s mouth.

Feeling Senga’s cum hit the back of his throat and the tightening grip in his hair sent Nikaido over the edge soon after.

Nikaido was still breathing heavily as he crawled back up to kiss Senga’s forehead.

Senga took Nikaido’s cum covered hand and licked it clean before smiling at his boyfriend and quickly kissing him gently on the lips. When he pulled away, Nikaido kissed him on the nose and smiled as he gathered the other in his arms, pulling him close.

Senga wrapped his arms around Nikaido’s waist and happily snuggled against the other’s chest. “I had a lot of fun today Nika~”

Nikaido smirked sleepily, “the day’s not over yet Kenpi... We haven’t even had dinner yet...”

“I know... I’m just really happy...” Senga pouted.

“Mmm... I’m glad... Now sleep for a bit before mom calls for dinner...” Nikaido kissed the top of Senga’s head as he squeezed the boy tighter.

Senga squeezed his boyfriend back before closing his eyes, smile still on his face.

There was a moment of silence before Nikaido murmured, “Love you, Kento...”

Senga smile got even bigger as he rubbed his face against Nikaido’s chest. “I love you too, Takashi~”

Senga listened to the soothing sound of Nikaido’s heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
